classicalsymphoniesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kimpton Hotels
| services = hotels, restaurants, bars | homepage = http://kimptonhotels.com/ | revenue = $574 million USD (2009) }} Kimpton Hotel & Restaurant Group Inc. is a hotel and restaurant company founded in 1981 by William (Bill) Kimpton and led by CEO Michael Depatie. It is the largest chain of boutique hotels in the United States. The Company's Headquarters are in San Francisco, California. All of its properties are located in the United States. Most Kimpton properties are marketed under their own independent names as boutique hotels; however, in 2005 the company launched two sub-brands within the Kimpton brand: Hotel Palomar and Hotel Monaco. Each hotel has a restaurant or bar that is marketed as upscale or trendy. The Kimpton Hotel loyalty program is called Kimpton InTouch. The company also manages and operates under contract hotels owned by other entities. Hotel brands Hotel Monaco * Alexandria, Virginia - Restaurant: Jackson 20, American cuisine. * Baltimore, Maryland - Restaurant: B&O American Brasserie, Regional American cuisine.[http://www.baltimoresun.com/business/bal-bz.monaco30jul30,0,3282544.story Gunts, Edward. "Hotel Monaco Baltimore offers taste of luxury," The Baltimore Sun, Thursday, July 30, 2009.] * Chicago, Illinois - Restaurant: South Water Kitchen, Contemporary American home cooking. * Denver, Colorado - Restaurant: Panzano, Contemporary Northern Italian cuisine. * Washington, D.C. - Restaurant: Poste Moderne Brasserie, Contemporary American cuisine. * Portland, Oregon - Restaurant: Red Star Tavern and Roast-House, Regional American cuisine. * Salt Lake City, Utah - Restaurant: Bambara, New American Bistro * San Francisco, California - Restaurant: The Grand Cafe, American/French fusion cuisine. * Seattle, Washington - Restaurant: Sazerac, Louisiana inspired Cajun cuisine. Hotel Palomar * Philadelphia, Pennsylvania - Restaurant: Square 1682, New American cuisine. * Dallas, Texas - Restaurant: Central 214, Regional American cuisine. * Washington, D.C. - Restaurant: Urbana, Northern Italian, Southern French, Greek, and Spanish cuisine. * Los Angeles, California - Restaurant: Boulevard 16, Californian cuisine. * Arlington, Virginia - Restaurant: Domaso, Italian cuisine. * San Francisco, California - Restaurant: Fifth Floor Restaurant, Californian cuisine. * Chicago, Illinois - Restaurant: Sable Kitchen and Bar, New American cuisine. * Future Hotel Palomars are planned for Nashville, Tennessee and Phoenix, Arizona. in Washington, D.C.]] in Washington, D.C.]] Other Hotels In addition to the Hotel Monaco and Palomar Hotel brand hotels, other Kimpton hotels include: *Alexandria, Virginia: **Morrison House - Restaurant: The Grille, American cuisine; Lorien Hotel and Spa - Restaurant: Brabo *Aspen, Colorado: **Sky Hotel - Restaurant: 39 Degrees, Social cuisine. *Boston, Massachusetts: **Nine Zero Hotel - Restaurant: KO Prime, traditional steakhouse **Onyx Hotel - Restaurant: Ruby Room. *Cambridge, Massachusetts: **Hotel Marlowe - Restaurant: Bambara, American cuisine. *Chicago, Illinois: **Hotel Allegro - Restaurant: 312 Chicago, Italian American cuisine **Hotel Burnham - Restaurant: Atwood Cafe, Contemporary American comfort food. *Dallas, Texas: **Hotel Lumen - Restaurant: Social, American cuisine. *New York City, New York: 70 Park Avenue Hotel - Restaurant: Silverleaf **Muse Hotel - Restaurant: Nios **Vu Hotel (opening early 2009) *Miami, Florida: **Epic Hotel - Restaurant: Area 31, Mediterranean seafood. *Portland, Oregon: **Hotel Vintage Plaza - Restaurant: Pazzo, Northern Italian cuisine. *San Diego, California: **Hotel Solamar - Restaurant: J6, Californian cuisine. *San Francisco, California: **BW Tuscan Inn - Restaurant; Cafe Pescatore, rustic Italian cuisine **Prescott Hotel - Restaurant: Postrio, Contemporary American cuisine **Serrano Hotel - Restaurant: Jasper's Corner Tap and Kitchen, Brewery and Pub Fare **Sir Francis Drake Hotel - Restaurant: Scala's Bistro, French Italian cuisine **Argonaut Hotel - Restaurant: Blue Mermaid, seafood **Harbor Court Hotel - Restaurant: Ozumo, Japanese cuisine **Hotel Triton - Restaurant: Cafe de le Presse - French cafe. *San Jose, California: **Cypress Hotel - Restaurant: Park Place, Gourmet American. *Scottsdale, Arizona: **Firesky Resort and Spa - Restaurant: Taggia, Coastal Italian cuisine. *Seattle, Washington: **Alexis Hotel - Restaurant: Library Bistro, Local American cuisine **Hotel Vintage Park - Restaurant: Tulio, Northern Italian cuisine. *Vero Beach, Florida: Vero Beach Hotel and Spa - Restaurant: Cobalt. *Washington, D.C.: **Hotel George - Restaurant: Bistro Bis, Modernized French bistro **Hotel Helix - Restaurant: Helix Lounge **Hotel Madera - Restaurant: Firefly, American bistro **Hotel Rouge - Restaurant: Bar Rouge, American cuisine **Topaz Hotel - Restaurant: Topaz Bar and Restaurant, American cuisine. Company programs Environment The company's environmental program is called Earthcare. Every hotel adopts standard environmentally friendly products and practices, such as eco-friendly cleaning supplies and recycling. LGBT Every year, the company sponsors a Red Ribbon Campaign generating awareness and funds for local HIV service agencies. In addition, local hotels make donations to LGBT charities and host events for local community groups. Kimpton formed K-GLEN, the Kimpton Gay and Lesbian Employee Network, to advise the company on personnel and community outreach concerns. The committee meets quarterly and has representation from every region of the country. Kimpton Hotels was included as one of the ten best companies for gay and lesbian employees by The Advocate. Kimpton has received a 100% rating on the Corporate Equality Index released by the Human Rights Campaign every year since 2005. Women InTouch The company sponsors Dress for Success Worldwide, an international non-profit organization that provides professional clothing and employment retention programs for women. References External links * Kimpton Hotels & Restaurants Category:Kimpton hotels Category:Companies based in San Francisco, California Category:Companies established in 1981 Category:Hospitality companies of the United States Category:Hotel chains Category:LGBT tourism